


I like these two people I got to know online...

by ymanimon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymanimon/pseuds/ymanimon
Summary: Kuroo fell in love with two people he got to know online, he tells Yaku about it, who tells him to voice his thoughts. Later that night, he has a voice chat call on Skype with the two of them.





	I like these two people I got to know online...

“Haaaa,” Kuroo sighs and lets himself fall down on his table, head resting on his arms while he stares in front of him. Yaku, who’s drinking something, looks at him and takes the drink out of his mouth. “What happened to you?”

 

Kuroo looks at him out of the corner of his eyes and sighs again.

 

“I told you I made friends online, right?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Kuroo sits up again so he can take a better look at Yaku.

 

“I have been talking more and more to them, two people specifically. I now have them on Skype and we even voice chat every now and then…”

 

Yaku just stares at him, he pulls an eyebrow up and turns his head slightly to the right.

 

“Well… that’s a good thing right?”

 

“It is…”

 

“Then, what is the problem?”

 

Kuroo sighs again. He lets himself hang over the back of his chair, his hands coming up to cover his eyes.

 

“Well…”

 

There falls a silence.

 

“Well?”

 

“Haa! Do I really have to say it?”

 

“Yes, you do! I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me!”

 

Kuroo pulls one hand off his eye to look at Yaku, who’s looking back at him with a serious look in his eyes. Kuroo sighs again and lets his hand fall back on his eye.

 

“I… think I like them.”

 

“Yes, that’s why you talk to them in the first place?”

 

“No…”

 

“No?”

 

“I… I think…. I… I love them.”

 

At that, Yaku spits out his drink and coughs a couple of times.

 

“Wait what!?”

 

“…”

 

“You love… THEM!?”

 

“…”

 

“MULTIPLE PEOPLE!?”

 

“… yes.”

 

“Are you fucking crazy!?”

 

“I KNOW IT’S CRAZY!”

 

And then, they both fall silent. They are both trying to process their conversation, process the situation they are talking about.

 

“Haa. Have you at least ever seen them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And?”

 

“They are both so gorgeous.”

 

“Urgh. You can’t just date multiple people, Kuroo.”

 

“Yes you can actually!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s called polyamory! It is when you date multiple people, but you are not cheating on anyone, you are all in a relationship together!”

 

“Hmm… polyamory, huh? I think I’ve heard of that before.”

 

Both Kuroo and Yaku grab their drinks. They hear a sound coming from Kuroo’s phone and he grabs it. Yaku watches as Kuroo reads the message. He sees Kuroo smile and quickly write out a reply. He looks happy.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?”

 

“Do you think this will work out?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Kuroo puts his phone away and he turns to look at Yaku. Yaku looks down at his shoes, he sighs and looks up at Kuroo again.

 

“They both live in different countries right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you like multiple people, right?”

 

“Yes, two.”

 

“Do you think it will work?”

 

“I… I don’t know…”

 

Yaku looks at him, he’s hurt to see him actually looking down at being asked that question, but it’s a question that needs to be asked, a question he needs to think about.

 

“I really hope they like me, I think they do, but I don’t know if it’s just on a friend level or an ‘I would like to date you’ level. If one of them likes me back, that would be great, but if both like me, that would be even better! And the different countries thing is hard, but if we are all serious enough and all work hard and earn money, we can actually meet in person in a year or so.”

 

Kuroo has a smile on his face, but Yaku can see the sadness in his eyes. Yaku sighs.

 

“I support you.”

 

Kuroo abruptly looks up at him.

 

“Wait, you… you do?”

 

Yaku smiles.

 

“Yes, sure! You seem to really like them, you look so happy when you received a message just now and you plan on actually meeting them. I don’t know why I wouldn’t support you. I think you should go for it.”

 

“Really? Thanks Yaku.”

 

“No problem. But you know a relationship doesn’t come without effort, right? You have to put your feelings into words.”

 

“… I know.”

 

The school bell rings.

 

“Keep me updated”

 

* * *

  

Kuroo is at home now. After he had a full day of school and volleyball afterwards, he went home and immediately took a shower. He hasn’t been talking about the group chat with Yaku anymore.

 

Kuroo sees his phone light up and sees they’re both talking about an anime they both seem to like very much.

 

Kuroo has been thinking about voicing his feelings all day, he wants to tell them how he feels, but it’s also kind of scary to do so.

 

Kuroo hears and feels his stomach growling.

 

“Hmm, I should eat something first, huh?”

 

Kuroo lays his phone down and walks downstairs to warm up a dish his mom had made earlier this afternoon. She had told him this morning that she’d be out for dinner with friends this night. Kuroo puts the food in the microwave and turns on the tv. When he’s done eating he decides to first finish the show he was watching while eating before heading upstairs. When the show is done, Kuroo turns off the tv, turns off the lights and walks upstairs. When he’s in his room again, he grabs is phone: Oh, a missed call.

 

Kuroo unlocks his phone and decides to read back first.

 

Hedwig-sama:

KUROOOOOOO

 

Hetete:

Is he here?

 

Hedwig-sama:

I think he is? His status says he is online.

KUROOOOOOOO!!!!!!

 

Hetete:

Come kitty kitty kitty.

 

Kuroo smiles upon seeing the conversation: what a fucking weirdos.

 

Hedwig-sama:

Kuroo! You there!?

 

                                                                                                                                Kuroneko:

                                                                                             Shut up, I’m back reading!

 

Hedwig-sama:

*gasp

 

Hetete:

Kuroo, come talk to your boyfriends~

 

Kuroo’s eyes widen, boyfriends!? What? Who? How?

 

                                                                                                                                Kuroneko:

                                                                      Can I call you two my boyfriends now…?

 

Hedwig-sama:

“Yes you can! Now, come on vc and chat with us!!!!”

 

Kuroo looks at his phone and hesitates if he wants to talk right now.

 

Right after though, he grabs his headphones and grabs his laptop. He turns on the laptop and puts it down on his bed and gets comfy for the convo before actually going to sleep.

 

“Damn laptop, why are you not fast when you have to be?”

 

Kuroo logs into his laptop and opens Skype. He then opens the call.

 

“H-hey.”

 

“KUROO!”

 

Kuroo recognises that loud voice everywhere. That’s Bokuto for you.

 

“Hey Kuroo! How was practice?”

 

And there is Terushima.

 

“Hey! Practice was fine, I’m kinda tired now though. How was you guys days?”

 

“Ohoho! I had a day of lazing around! Although I have to go to work in less than an hour.”

 

“I only had to deliver an essay and could go back home right after. I wanted to play video games, but I wouldn’t miss a chance to talk to you two!”

 

Kuroo stares at his laptop screen, blushing slightly. He decides to just go for it.

 

“Hey, can I… ask something… or actually, say something?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Sure man, go ahead!”

 

“Well, uh… I really like you two. Like, really, really like both of you. So the boyfriend thing just now made me really happy? I don’t know if you two want to do this too, but I’m pretty serious about this and I don’t know if you two are this serious about it as well? I mean, we live in different countries-“

 

“Kuroo.”

 

“-and well, I like two people and two males at that. It’s not really something that is accepted everywhere-“

 

“Kuroo.”

 

“-I just… I really like you two, I don’t know-“

 

“I don’t think we’re getting through to him.”

 

“-I just had to say it out loud, I know it might sound crazy, but-“

 

“KUROO!” both Bokuto and Terushima scream out. Which wakes Kuroo up from his on going vent of his feelings.

 

“Huh? What?”

 

“Seriously dude, sometimes when you start talking, you can’t stop.”

 

“Kuroo, Teru and I were just talking about it and we both really like you and each other too. We were serious when we said ‘your boyfriends’ just now.”

 

Kuroo’s eyes widen. He did not expect to have the both of them like him as well.

 

“Are you… you’re serious right now?”

 

“Yes, I’m serious.”

 

“You want to date me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And Teru, you too?”

 

“Yes, seriously.”

 

“Wow… o my god…”

 

“I know right?” Teru exclaims that and Kuroo notices he is as high in the clouds as he feels right now.

 

“We are really going to do this? We three, actually dating, even when we are living this far apart?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“AH SHIT!”

 

“What?”

 

“Huh, what happened Bo?”

 

“I am so, so sorry, but I really have to go to work! I forgot I promised Konoha I’d be at work early today so he can go home to finish his assignment!”

 

“It’s okay, go!”

 

“Yes, it’s fine, have fun at work!”

 

“Thank you both!”

 

*Hedwig-sama leaves the call

 

“Hey, Kuroo?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you really like me too?”

 

“YES!”

 

“Even when you know I can be a dick?”

 

“Hahaha! Yes, even then.”

 

“Thank you, Kuroo, you are making me really happy.”

 

“Nothing to thank me for, I’m just glad the feeling is mutual.”

 

“ _Teru~_

Ah shit, sorry, that’s my mom. I have to go. Talk later?”

 

“Yes, sure, I’ll talk to you in the chat!”

 

“Okay, bye!”

 

“Bye!”

 

*Hetete ends the call

 

Hedwig-sama:

Ow yeah, before I start work~

 

Hetete:

What?

 

Hedwig-sama:

I love you two! <3

 

Hetete:

I love you too.

 

Kuroo looks at his laptop, smiling, blushing yet again, making a soft squeal he didn’t know he was able to make.

 

Kuroneko:

Love you too!!!

 

Teru is already gone by now and he sees Bokuto’s status change to offline. Kuroo grabs his phone, goes to Whatsapp and immediately searches for Yaku.

 

Hey, hey Yaku!

 

Yes?

 

Guess what!?

 

What?

 

I did it! I have a relationship with them!

 

Woah what!? So fast!?

Nice!

I knew you could do it.

 

Thanks!

 

Now. I’m going to sleep, so tell me more about this tomorrow, okay?

 

Sure!

 

Alright, goodnight!

 

Goodnight.

Oh! And Yaku?

 

Yes?

 

Thanks for this afternoon.

 

No problem. Now, you sleep too, we have to start first term tomorrow. Goodnight!

 

Goodnight!


End file.
